


蛋糕悲剧

by Co_Akira



Series: Akeshu/明主 [9]
Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: Christmas——in case of Goro.ver, M/M, akeshu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Akira/pseuds/Co_Akira
Summary: 过圣诞 明智.ver原作圣诞节那个买蛋糕然后蛋糕卖完了的梗。有雪，但没有阁楼爱情，只有吵架“蛋糕卖完了。”明智吾郎盯着空空的冷柜，谴责道。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Akeshu/明主 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039409
Kudos: 3





	蛋糕悲剧

“蛋糕卖完了。”明智吾郎盯着空空的冷柜，谴责道。

“对，卖完了。”来栖晓插着兜站在他身边，重复了一遍，并没有身为一对平安夜晚上顶着雪出来买蛋糕却得知最后一个刚刚卖完的倒霉情侣之一该有的悲伤。

明智和他一起站了一会。

“你不应该反省一下吗？”他突然发难。

“怎么？”来栖挑起眉。

“本来我们今天可以早点出来，都是你先要给摩尔加纳洗澡后要帮双叶拼模型才会拖到高峰期。”

“这么说的确，”来栖赞同，“没办法，不给摩尔加纳洗干净他会把店弄脏，双叶的模型摔坏了不马上拼好她会难过很久，理解一下吧。”

“今天是平安夜。”明智冷冷地提醒他。

“平安夜摩尔加纳也会把店弄脏，双叶的模型也要拼好。”来栖耐心得仿佛他能连续和一百个人解释清地球为什么绕着太阳转。

“这种事今天就应该往后放，你到底把——”明智的话没说完，因为他们身后有人咳了一声，欲言又止，他这才想起他们两个裹着一身冬装，把冰柜挡得严严实实。于是明智一把扯过来栖的袖子，把他拽到一边。

“你也知道我最近很忙，难得今天晚上能抽时间和你一起。”明智不动声色地瞄了一眼身后，考虑到这是公共场合，还是换了个说法。

“不好意思，”来栖的眼睛藏在镜片后眨了眨，然后他把手从口袋里拿出来，转向面包店货架的方向，“晚饭已经吃过了，二人世界没有蛋糕确实说不过去，要不要买点材料？”

“卢布朗什么时候有烤箱了？”

“也有不用烤的蛋糕，”来栖沉思道，“比如把吐司切边叠好，外面抹上奶油，网上看到的食谱。”更重要的是他们旁边的货架上就放有袋装吐司，今天还打折，不过来栖没说。

“那只是造型像吧，原来你是定义自由派。”明智反对。

“名侦探在蛋糕的定义上也这么严格吗？”来栖手托下巴，学起明智在电视上的招牌姿势。

明智愿把这提名为年度最烂cosplay。

“这不是我的问题，按你的理论那把卢布朗的咖喱冻成冻装饰一下也是蛋糕了？虽然是咸的。”

“原来还可以这样，回去就试试。”来栖深受启发，手放在下巴上频频点头。

“麻烦不要这样对咖喱。”

“我也是在认真想办法。”来栖仍摆着明智的招牌沉思动作。

明智实在看不下去。公共场合？那是什么——他忍不住走过去扳来栖的胳膊。

“那不是你这个罪魁祸首该做的吗？还有你学得不像，要模仿我还太早了。”

“你说要怎么做？”来栖不肯把手放下来。

明智有被挑衅到。

“这样。”

明智推了一下来栖的胳膊肘调整高度，又去调整头的角度。来栖在他的操纵下嘀咕怎么营业人设还这么讲究，不经意间视线越过明智的肩膀，和站在一边的店员投来的复杂目光撞了个正着。

来栖给了明智一个眼神暗示。明智手还放在来栖脸上，他回头。

那个店员其实站在那有一段时间了，起因是后厨意外整理出几份半成品，她来通知他们蛋糕又可以开始供货了，但一直找不到机会插话，只好在一边站着。不幸中的万幸，明智吾郎刚穿过风和雪，头发被吹得乱七八糟没来得及整理，有几缕被雪粘在脸上，他今天还在外面裹了条围巾。她没有认出这对看上去即将因为斗殴在平安夜住进拘留所的情侣之一是明智吾郎。

“平安夜吵架可不好，打架就更不应该了。”她面带微笑把他们连同打包好的蛋糕送到门口，告诫道。

然后她毫不犹豫合上门，把他们留给了十二月的寒风。

明智提起手里的蛋糕盒到眼前，觉得刚刚一定是来时吹的风把他脑子冻住了。

无论如何蛋糕总归是买到手了，两个人肩并肩往车站的方向走过去。一棵圣诞树立在途经的商场门口，明智得意地联想到这样的雪天很适合表白，可惜他已经过了会考虑表白的阶段了。正想着他的视线便去寻找来栖——结果他男朋友两只手都插在口袋里，一副事不关己的样子留明智一个人提蛋糕。

明智比来栖只多了一双手套，这双手套的主要功能不是御寒。明智恶狠狠地想，雪天适合表白，说不定更适合分手。

他残忍把来栖的左手从口袋里拽出来，意在让他也体会一下手暴露在外面的感觉。来栖顶着风打了个喷嚏，明智还没来得及幸灾乐祸就跟着他打了个哆嗦，未完的话语消失在了雪中。车站近在眼前，考虑到手里的蛋糕他们又不能跑步过去，只好在风里上了年纪似的相互搀扶。

他们好不容易上了电车，今天哪里人都多，电车上别说找到座位，一眼过去都看不见落脚的地方。明智把蛋糕举起来，和来栖一前一后在车厢里挪。最后来栖大胆把手伸过来扯了一下他的围巾，叫他一起挤到另一扇门边上去。

来栖挤在角落里，明智面对他站，蛋糕放在两个人间的空隙中，定睛一看竟然没塌。他们同时松了一口气。然而这一刻的和平注定会是短暂的，几分钟后电车转弯，连带车里的人都或多或少失去平衡，明智被身边的人一推不幸身体前倾，即将碰到蛋糕盒——好不容易做到这种程度的保护行动眼看要功亏一篑，一句“我靠”卡在明智喉咙里，愣是没说出口。

在此等紧要关头来栖眼疾手快，伸手撑住了明智。来栖流下冷汗，明智则睁大眼睛，想站回去却无奈身边的人太无能。他们保持这种诡异的姿势一直到车里的人大多重新站直——允许明智也回到原来的位置。

他们下车时检查了一下，蛋糕还是没塌。

来栖从床边拉出一张折叠桌展开，把奇迹般没塌的蛋糕放在上面。阁楼堆满了奇奇怪怪的装饰，来栖却不肯换一张看起来更靠谱点的桌子。

他们折腾半天，总算在桌边坐下，今天摩尔加纳去双叶家了，给他们难得二人独处的时间。第一句话常常代表浪漫时光的开始，这也是为什么在说出口前需要仔细斟酌。

明智吾郎清了清嗓子。

“虽然蛋糕买回来了，但你还是需要反省。”比如这就是典型反面教材。

“反省什么？”来栖的手指轻轻敲着桌子。

“如果不是我们运气好，今天就真的没有蛋糕了这回事。”

来栖闭上了眼，又睁开。

“真的只是我的错吗？”

“难道不是吗？”

来栖笑了一声，终于揭穿他：“摩尔加纳掉到泥里是因为在忙着和你吵架没看路，双叶不小心把模型摔坏是你在SNS里和她说的话吓到她了。”

“我没有给摩尔加纳打包寿司的义务吧？”明智并不服气，“是双叶自己要问我和你的私事的，我只是稍微夸张了一点。”

“那你也不能和她说我们一晚上……”来栖直摇头，“你就是这样才总和他们吵起来。”

“开始觉得我刻薄了？”

“还幼稚。和你在一起体会不到太多想象中恋爱的快乐。”来栖实话实说。

“你也是，和你在一起完全感觉不到我们有在交往呢，你真的有用心吗？”明智面带笑容回敬。

“我没有吗？”来栖反问，皱着眉自我反思了一下，“我觉得有。”

明智冷笑。

然后他们就双双陷入了沉默，蛋糕被凄惨地抛弃在一边，直到明智感觉阁楼越来越冷——原来是有风从窗户缝隙灌进来。

“你怎么不关好窗户？”

来栖回过头去看窗户：“忘了。”他挠了挠后脑勺，不太在意。

“忘了啊……摩尔加纳和双叶的事倒是记得很清楚呢。”明智揣测。

明智准备站起来，以一个好男友的姿态走过去替来栖关窗，以此拉踩来栖作为一段关系的另一人有多不负责任。

然而来栖似乎也是这么想的。

他们站了起来，目标是同一个——结果因为过于有决心导致动作幅度太大，不靠谱的折叠桌终于往侧面翻了过去。一切发生在电光火石之间，即使是灵巧五的来栖也没能阻止。

而那个挺过诸多磨难的蛋糕，则在他们略带惊慌的注视下，和桌子一起打在了地上。


End file.
